Wrong message Recieved
by DiamondWaters
Summary: When Jason Brody goes on assignment for Pagan Min. He's capture and his brother is killed. With a mix of emotions, he goes on a mission to kill the man who killed his brother and find his friends. While getting the job done and getting the message from Hoyt Volker, the mission Pagan assigned to him in the first place. A twist on the Far Cry 3 story with Jason and Hoyt. M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys. I just have so many ideas going through my head…I don't know which stories will be updated next. **_

It was a sunny day in Kyrat. The mountains covered in dew, animals out and about and silence filled the compound. The only sound that raised through the silence was the screaming of the tortured prisoners and terrorists. Jason was working on his latest assignment when Pagan summoned him. Walking down the long corridors to his office was like torture in of itself, you don't know why you're being called in. Pagan could be calling you to kill you. The long walk lets you think about how he could do it and why.

"You called boss?" Jason wasn't too afraid, but knew better than to get confterble.

"Ah, Jason. Sit down." He sat in the newly upholstered chairs. "I need a favor." Jason felt a bit relived about not being murdered. I think you would be to, Just sayin'.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." Pagan laughed.

"That's why you're my favorite Jason. Always so eager."

"What's the mission?"

"Not your normal mission. I need you to go over to another Island in the South Pacific. Rook Islands. I need you to speak to Hoyt Volker."

"Okay." Jason was confused. His field was assassinations. "Do you want me to hill him?"

"No! Don't do that." This made Jason Jump. "Just take his message and bring it to me. My phones are tapped by some American agency. They may already know about Hoyt. I can't go, to risky."

"Yes sir." Pagan dismissed Jason.

Jason packed his things and was about to walk out the door, but just before leaving Pagan stopped him.

"Jason?" He ran up. "Thank god I got you in time. Bring your family."

"What? Why?" Pagan was a little irritated with the talking back.

"Because if only you go it's suspicious to the people watching."

"Alright, I'll bring a few people."

"Good, get the job done but, more importantly, have fun." Pagan walked away. The sky opened up and started to rain. Jason hopped on the chopper and went to the airport.

It was a two day fly to a checkpoint airport and then another four to where Jason's girlfriend, brothers and 4 more friends were waiting.

"Jason!" Her voice was refreshing to hear for Jason.

"Liza! Guys!" Jason ran over to his little group.

"We've missed your face brother." Grant announced.

"Thanks, I am quiet missable."

"Don't get ahead of yourself now. I'm the cool one here." Riley spoke.

"Why?" Riley began to get cocky.

"I'm getting my pilots license next month." Jason scooped up his little brother and swung him around in his bear grip hug.

"That's awesome! Congratulations Riley!" Riley bowed. "Well, this vacation is for you then." The group clapped and cheered for the free vacation, and Riley's success of course.

"Let's get on with it then." They all popped up with excitement and jump into the boat.


	2. Chapter 2 : Diving from the Sky

It was perfect for a few days, but work needed to be done and Jason wasn't even on the right island. The entire Brody gang were at a club when Jason was approached by the DJ of the joint.

"Yo, Pagan wants to know what's taking so long."

"I'm trying to find a way onto the island without my friends and family being suspicious. They don't know what I do and I plan to keep it that way."

"Alright, I got you. Get everyone in that elevator, I'll get them and you over there without suspician."

"Tight. I'll start a fight, everyone involved with me will have to leave."

"Perfect." The DJ walked away and Jason went to start his fight.

"You, where's Olly?" Grant thought about it.

"I think he's buyin' some shit in the bathroom."

"Where's Riley?" Grant got wide eyed.

"Oh shit!" Jason and Grant rushed t the bathroom. Oliver and Riley were fighting with two dudes.

"Hey, there a problem?"

"Yeah, your brother won't pay me."

"You said $200, after you say $75. What the fuck is that shit?"

"Riley, let's go, Olly you to." The dealer grew more upset by the second.

"Not without my mony." 'Perfect' Jason thought, time for a fight.

"You want your money, here's your money." Jason threw a right hook to one of the dealers, causing him to lose consciousness. Riley and Olly left while Grant and Jason kicked the shit out of the other guy. Dealer one woke up and attacked Jason from behind and the fight made its way to the dance floor.

Heavy techno and EDM pumped them up as Jason continued to throw continuous jabs at dealer one. Once again he hit the ground like concrete. Grant pushed the other one behind the bar and everybody ran into the elevator.

"Jason, come on. Get in." He was the last on into the elevator and they all started to laugh when the door closed.

"That was close to home, huh, boys?" Olly pointed out.

"Jason, where did you learn to fight like that?" Jason shrugged.

"Movies." Lying was one of Jason's strong suits, but still probably not the best quality a person could have.

"Do you guys love Adrenaline?" The DJ stepped in doing his part. "'Cause I got a buddy who could fly you over to the next island and you can skydive onto it."

"Next Island? There wasn't one on the map."

"It hasn't been discovered by a major country yet, but the Natives have lived there for hundreds of years." Liza and Daisy weren't too keen on the idea.

"I don't know." Liza expressed.

"C'mon Liza, It'll be fun." Jason pushed and pushed until everyone agreed.

"Fine." The DJ wrote an address and time on a piece of paper, then handed it to Jason.

"Okay, we'll be there."

The next morning was an early one. Everybody was up and out of bed before 5. In the car, music was loud and emotions ran high as everybody sang to the radio. They danced and horsed around, except Jason, he was focused on work. Pagan wanted this Hoyt guy's answer to something and he planned to get it. Once they reached the airport, the plane was fueled and ready to go, it wasn't the biggest plane but it wasn't the smallest either.

"Alright, let's suit up." Parachutes went on with the skydiving safety gear. They were given a crash course in skydiving. Hand on the wing, count to three then and then jump. Wait 40 seconds before deploying shoot, pull yellow cord to deploy and use the handles to steer. Simple.

One could make the argument that Jason was a nervous wreck.

"You alright over there Jason?"

"Yeah, great." Jason said with sarcasm.

"Good." Grant made fun of him, but in a comforting manner. "You're the one who wanted to do this."

"Yeah, I know." Jason focused on work and it helped.

They loaded into the plane and got ready for the jump. Jason got his phone ready.

"Don't drop it, J." Jason laughed

"Not a chance I will."

"Make sure you get all of your girly screaming to."

"Fuck off."

30 seconds till jumping time and the anticipation was killer. You though you would die in every possible way in 30 seconds. The plane went idle in the air and the pilot counted down.

"3, 2, 1, JUMP!" They gang jumped out one at a time, falling out of the plane. Jason was no longer thinking that he could die; the Adrenaline was causing him to actually rush to the door. Jason loved Adrenaline; he was what you call and 'Adrenaline Junkie'.

When Jason jumped out of that plane, work had begun. He had to figure out how to sneak away from his friends in order to find Hoyt. It didn't matter then, he was having too much fun, and filming.

"You're crazy, J!"

"I learned from the best!" It couldn't get better than this, but soon, Jason would realize that this island was far from heaven.


	3. Capture and Escape

Once everyone hit the ground, they celebrated and drank to Riley getting his pilot's license.

"Ah, and to my brother Riley for getting his pilot's license. Where the hell is that mother fucker?"

Jason was having fun but it was time to find a way to get the message from Hoyt. Something was off, where were his men? Jason thought to himself. Pagan has his own army and Hoyt would too if he was in the same business. Then yelling came from the group as they enjoyed the view on the beach.

Then a voice erupted from the trees behind them.

"Get them!" Oh no, Jason knew what was about to happen as he had seen it a thousand times with Pagan.

"Everybody run!" Jason warned, but they weren't fast enough.

What seemed like a Spanish male had caught them and tied them up. He was at least 6 feet with a Mohawk and large scar over his left eye. His men were very messy and seemed very high on some sort of drug. Judging by the attention span, it was a very strong strain of Marijuana.

"Take them to the compound." The Spanish man ordered as the soldiers picked them up so their feet weren't touching the ground.

Then a large pain hit the back of Jason's head then followed darkness clouding his vision. The last thing Jason saw were his friends struggling against the men.

Jason woke up to the Spanish man with the Mohawk and large scar holding his phone playing back the skydiving video.

Jason looked over to his brother Grant who was gagged and his hands tied above his head. The man was yelling at Grant and it pissed Jason off to the extent of struggling to get out of his bindings. The man looked at Jason.

"Jason why aren't you laughing like you did up there. Is this not fun anymore? Have I failed to entertain you?" You thought you had a chance, way up there in the fucking sky, you had your fingers on the pussy trigger. But then…"

The man trailed off his sentence scooping up a fistful of dirt from the ground that had blood sprayed across it. He slowly let the dirt fall out of his hand and onto the ground. Waiting for his next words were tedious to Jason. He finished his sentence.

"…You hit the ground."

Grant tried to yell at the man but this made him snap. Jason knew at this point that it was Vaas. The rumors of an unpredictable psychotic who worked for Hoyt were always spoken through the mountains of Kyrat.

"What did you say?! Hey, look at me! I rule this fucking kingdom. You're my bitch." Vaas stood to his feet and paced from the edges of the bamboo cage. "It's okay hermano, I'm gonna chill, I'm gonna relax. Because you, mwah and your tough guy brother are gonna have a lot of fun together while we wait for the money."

In the middle of Vaas' sentence a man came from behind and started to order him around.

"Vaas, stop scaring the hostages. I need you to take care of the rejects." He had a roll of the tongue. He had a South African accent. It was Hoyt, but Jason knew he couldn't just call Hoyt out. Not with Grant there, he had to escape.

When Vaas left, Grant escaped from his restraints and untied Jason.

"Son of a Bitch, are you okay." Jason nodded. "We have to find Riley and the others." He told Jason to put his hands back up and call the guard.

"Hey, over here." The guard shot his attention to them and leaned down. That's when Grant took him by the neck and smashed his head against the cage. He was dead and Jason was not a virgin to murder but he had to act like it.

"Jesus, he's dead." Grant found the keys to the lock on the cage and opened the door. They snuck through the compound to a window.

"Jason go on first." Jason climbed through the window and a pirate sat up. Grant threw the knife at him and landed it right in the skull. Once again Jason put up an act.

"Jesus, I don't know if I can do this Grant." Grant grabbed both sides of his face.

"Hey listen. We have to find Riley and our friends, but I can't do that without you." Jason complied and they continued through the compound, grabbing their stuff on the way out. Once Jason and Grant were out, they pulled a map out that was with their stuff.

"I should have never made that jump alone, I promised dad I would take care of you two."

Then an explosion rang Jason's ears, when he gained his composure he looked down to see Grant bleeding from a large hole in his neck. Everything went numb. The world almost did exist, Vaas was talking but he was droned out. Jason put his hands over the wound to stop the bleeding. All Jason felt was the sticky, hot blooded escaping his fingers. Moments later Grant was gone. Jason grew angry, he could have stood up and told Vaas who he was but he stayed silent and planned to kill him.

"Are you fucking deaf. I said run." Jason made a choice, tell him who he was and get the message from Hoyt, or run and hunt Vaas down when he was clear. He chose door number two and ran. "Run, Forrest, Run!" Jason ran as fast as he could. Running past tigers, bears and some sort of bird. He had no time to stop and look though he just ran.

Jason got to a bridge across a river. He crossed it but half way through a helicopter lowered and started shooting at the bridge causing it to break in half. Jason grabbed onto one of the wood planks and then fell into the water. The current pulled him to safety before a hand pulled him out. He wanted to fight it but was nearly unconscious and had no energy to.

The last thing Jason saw before passing out was his brother, lying on the ground with a hole in his neck. "I kill em' all Grant. I swear it." Then he passed out.


End file.
